Clementine Kennedy (Earth-1105)
Clementine Hitomi "Clem" Kennedy is a eleven-year old survivor who lived in the Boston Quarantine Zone alongside her mother Diana and best friend Ellie. Like most children born into the post Cordyceps-environment she has to grew maturely and above her age. She often finds herself acting as a moral compass to Joel Everett, who was tasked by Marlene Davis to protect her, while also trying her best to keep her humanity, as well as Joel's. After losing everyone close to her, Clementine grew hardened and more mature, but still overcame the dangers of the world bravely, such as when she was faced upon David and his group. Biography Early Life Clementine Hitomi Kennedy was born to Diana Kennedy on April 1st, 2020, years after the Cordyceps Outbreak, and as a result, like many children born following the epidemia, she grew up in an oppressive military Quarantine Zone, in her case on Boston, Massachusetts, with little knowledge over the world before the outbreak. Before Diana died, she called upon her friend Marlene Davis to watch upon Clementine. New Dangers While arriving at her home in a train at the Boston Quarantine Zone, Clem witnessed a man being inspected by a soldier to check if he was infected. When it was discovered he was, Clem shook her head to the opposite side so she wouldn't see the soldier killing the man. Once she enters the gates to her neighboor, a soldier appears and demands to check upon Clem's health status. When she proclaims she isn't infected, she witness the soldier being hit by a brick on his head and falling unconsciousness, as a group of runaways threaten to steal her belongings. However, she is saved by a teenage girl as their leader prepare to attack her. The girl intimidates the boys with a gun, scarring them away. The girl asks Clem what the boys wanted from her, as she replies they wanted to steal her. As the girl attempts to give her advice on how to survive through the streets of the Quarantine Zone, Clementine dismisses her, angrily asking if it looked like she needed any help. The girl remarks on how Clementine has trust issues, calling her "new kid" much to Clem's dismay, as she advises her to flee before the soldier awakens, leaving quickly. Confused by the girl's words, she is caught by one of the soldiers in charge of the military school, Colonel Matthew Abel. In Colonel Abel's office, Clem becomes intimidated by Abel's show of authority. Colonel Abel then assigns Clem to community service, cleaning the streets near one of the Army's HQs. While she is in the middle of her job in a jeep, she reaches for her ipod, only to find it is missing from her pocket. She just then notices that the girl she stumbled upon before had stolen it from her, getting nervous and angry at how she hadn't noticed it earlier. As she runs to locate the girl, Clementine noticed an amputated finger near the wheel of the jeep and infers a fight has taken place there. She dumps water on the wheel and rushes to confront the girl and retrieve her ipod. In the mess hall, Clem demands the girl to return her ipod, but the girl can only replies she doesn't know about anything of it. However, as Clementine continues to press her on the matter, the girl gives up and gives her the ipod again, commenting on how Clementine has a terrible taste of music. Later on at midnight, Clementine awakens on her bed at the military school, hearing footsteps coming from outside of her dormitory. She dresses up and sneeks outside of her room's door just in time to catch the girl from before running through a door. Clem silently follows her without any notice and manages to sneak up on her. Surprised to see Clementine behind her, the girl demands she go back to her room if she wanted to avoid trouble. However, Clementine refuses, demanding the girl to show her a way out from the military school, as well as stopping calling her new kid. Hesitating for a moment, the girl eventually do as Clem wishes, but not before sarcastically asking if she could "keep up with her", to which Clementine asked was no problem at all. The girl then calls Clementine by her real name, while also pointing out to not make her regret banding with her. The two narrowly escape the building, and then crosses a playground without notice. Climbing in a nearby fence, Clementine asked the girl how she knew her name, only to hear that she had her ways of knowing things. The girl then introduced herself as Ellie Williams, asking Clementine if she is ready for what is next after their escape, to which Clem replies in confirmation. Personality Abilities Equipment Trivia Category:Earth-1105 Category:Characters of Earth-1105 Category:Females of Earth-1105 Category:Survivors of Earth-1105 Category:Boston Community Members (Earth-1105) Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Bow Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Single Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Driving Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Created by Draft227